Nerine
by Frenzee
Summary: Why did i keep running? For freedom. You could say that i was running from my true self. That was until i met him. My opposite. My pyro. PyroOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just my thoughts and imagination. **

**Enjoy i guess?**

*******

I knew there was no chance of forgiveness. I had gone too far this time. Thousands of pairs of staring eyes burned holes through my skin. Whispers echoed through the ruins that were freshly made, by me. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. It was like it wasn't even me. Burst water pipes sprayed throughout the building creating pools and streams running through the shopping mall.

Children were crying, people were screaming and running as fast as they could out of the area, just to get away from me; little me.

I was crouched on the floor panting heavily, as though I had sprinted a mile. The cuts on my face had been caused by debris that I had created. My clothes torn and hair a mess; this was the appearance of a mutant. Me. I had made this mess. I'd promised to my mother that I would hide my true self. The monster within me was to be locked in a cage with the key thrown away. But there she is; my mother; staring at me with a pained look of disappointment on her face. I shake my head at her, knowing that all attempts of forgiveness have been tossed aside.

"I'm sorry" I mouth to her from across the court. I knew she understood me. Her expression changed from disappointment to sadness. She was crouched on the floor too, protecting my younger brother from the falling debris. She began to cry and looked away from me holding a firm grip on my brother.

I wanted to go over to them. I wanted to hold both of them and tell them how sorry I was. But it would be no use. I would be pushed away.

That was the last time I saw my mother and little brother. After that I ran. I ran and I ran and I never stopped. I didn't know what it was that made me act like I did at the shopping mall. All I know that I was an out of control freak. I didn't know what I would do on the run. But as long as I was away from friends and family then that would mean that they would be safe.

Months had gone by and I had moved from place to place. I couldn't risk staying in the same place for a long period of time because of what I did to the shopping centre. After that had happened I was wanted. Labelled as a 'dangerous mutant' I was compelled to run for the sake of my freedom. It was like a kind of police but for mutants. They reel in the bad ones and lock them in a secure place where they wouldn't be able to escape using their powers. Like a mutant prison. The government had set up this organisation after they realised that most prisoners with mutant abilities were escaping and running free. But I didn't want to end up at this place. I was a free spirited person. Being locked up for the rest of my life scared me and this gave me the motivation to run.

I had lived my life not like a normal child would. I had a pretty average family though. A mom, dad and brother that all lived under the same roof. However tragic events took my dad away from me. I was closer to my dad and was a real daddys girl. He took me out on a camping trip and…well lets just say I blame myself for what happened. The fact of the matter is now that he is dead and that's the end of it. After that it was a broken home. I knew deep down my mom blamed me. It wasn't hard to realise. Arguments would happen everyday. Although I have to give her credit for keeping me even when I told her I had these powers and became a mutant freak. She still loved me for who I was… but I knew that wouldn't last. Something had to give. And that's when the shopping mall incident occurred. That was as much as she could take. No more. So that's when I began to run.

So here I am on the move again. Wishing that there was some place for me to settle down. I'm tired and miss living in a house with a proper bed and running hot water. I managed to pick up some clothes and essential supplies. But they wouldn't last me forever. I decided to head north of the Californian state. I loved trekking through woodlands. It reminded me of my camping trips with Dad.

I was tired and needed to take a break. I propped myself up against a tree and closed my eyes. Leaning my head back it was relaxing to hear the sounds of nature and not motorways and urban life. Taking a swig of water from the over used water bottle I heard the snapping of a twig. Normally I wouldn't be worried in these kind of conditions…but the footsteps that followed through the fallen leaves kind of freaked me out. I stood up and kept my back to the tree, half hiding myself and half preparing myself to pounce on who or what may be lurking behind me. It got closer and louder. The leaves of autumn created a golden crisp carpet on the forest floor. I slowly crouched down and kept my head to one side. The footsteps had stopped. No sounds were being created. Still keeping low to the ground I slowly peered my head round the trunk of the tree that I was hiding behind. Nothing came into my sight; just more trees and falling leaves. My eyes darted around just in case I had missed something. Still nothing. I got up and walked over to the area where I thought the footsteps had originated from. There was no evidence of anyone or anything being here. _Ok now you're going loopy. _I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and began to return to my original spot.

"Where you going princess?"

Now that really did scare the shit out of me. The male voice made me jump and turn round so fast that my brown hair hung across my face. I stood there motionless with one hand on my chest which probably sent the signal that I almost had a heart attack.

From out of no where this guy had appeared. He looked around my age, 18. Maybe older. His brunette hair was adorned with bleach highlights and he carried a playful smile. I noticed in one hand he carried a zippo lighter. I couldn't make out the pattern on it, but what does that matter, I was in the middle of a forest with some random guy who just popped out from the bushes.

Still standing there in silence I glared at him; trying to work out if he looked like a good guy or a bad guy.

"Bit dangerous for a pretty little thing like you to be hanging around in the middle of a forest don't ya think?"

I guess I would soon have my answer.


End file.
